The End Is Only The Beginning
by KillerAkuma
Summary: POKERPAIR! Finding someone as rare and as beautiful as her was hard. So, when I found this angelic creature, I had to have it as mine and only mine. But I don't want to force her; I want her to love me willingly…. So, will she love me?
1. Stained In Crimson

**Hello my dears, I just wanted to write something similar to** ** _In The End You Are My Beginning (Because I Discontinued it)._** **I'm going to write at least three-four chapters before posting the next chapter so I can stay on top with everything and don't get writers block and if I do I can still publish chapters.**

 **I hope you like the this story and please don't forget to leave a follow, favourite or review~**

* * *

 _ **The End Is Only The Beginning**_

 **Chapter 1: Stained In Crimson**

* * *

 _Hush, hush, and don't make a peep_

 _For we need a little angel to go to sleep_

 _Hush, hush, and please don't weep_

 _You are only falling into an eternal sleep_

* * *

 **Ellen's Walker's POV:**

The grey clouds seem to drop thousands of crystal droplets as my body shook from the cold, my white hair sticking to my face as droplets fell from the ends of my hair. A snickering akuma stood in front of me, the creature missing its left arm and having claw marks on its chest from the wound I had caused.

I listened as its soul screamed to be set free, its mummified form withering and screaming as I fought the urge to cover my ears. The akuma's scratchy voice broke away my concentration from its soul. "Are you going to give up, exorcist?"

I gave a slight cocky grin at the creature as I readied my metal claw. "I'm not giving up until you are set free."

I lunged at the creature, the creature doing the same in return. Its large black claws swinging at me from the right as I attacked from the left. Both attacks doing heavy damage but I won this fight when I heard the chains breaking from the akuma's soul.

The akuma soul said a quiet 'thankyou' before disappearing. I clutched my stomach and side, the akuma had caused four jagged wounds on my side and stomach that bled heavily. I began to walk towards the closet down but fell down when a wave of dizziness hit me, shaking my head and trying to push myself off the ground only to fall down again.

I growled slightly and forced myself onto my feet, trudging through the mud as the rain seem to fall harder. Slipping and landing on my stomach, which made me cry out. The mud entering the freely bleeding wound.

I rolled onto my un-wounded side and looked up at the dark sky, tears beginning to well at the corner of my mercury eyes.

 _'Is this how I'm going to die?'_

I stared at the sky as rain pelted against the mud, my body shaking from the cold as my blood mixed into the mud, it turning a darker colour. I looked at my left hand as I slowly curled my fingers, my gaze hardening.

 _'I don't want to die; I need to live to save the akuma.'_

Tears fell from my eyes as I tried to apply pressure to the wound, only to curl up into a ball when a wave of pain his me. I cried silently in the rain as the pain intensified slightly.

My limbs began to feel heavy from the amount of blood that had left my body; it felt like a rock had been place on my body and someone left me under it to die.

 _'…But if I did die, I could see Mana. No, he wouldn't want me to give up but I'm just too tired…'_

My eyes began to feel heavy but I fought to keep them open as footsteps met my ears, I ignored them. Just staring blankly at the dark sky as a baritone voice met my ears. "Why is a fallen angel crying and curled up on the ground bleeding? I believe that a lady should die quickly and painlessly."

I looked at the owner of the voice to see a man to be in his twenties, around twenty-six. He had black-purple hair that was slicked back to reveal the black scars among his brow or if you wish to call them stigmata – the crosses reminding me of the thorn crown that Jesus wore when he was put on the cross.

His golden eyes shining like polished gold. His skin is as dark as freshly fallen ash. He was wearing a black tux that made him look higher class. His features made him look handsome and made me think that girls would fall for him just by him smiling.

He was beautiful and the enemy.

He was the forbidden fruit that was too delicious to not taste.

He was… devilishly handsome.

My thoughts halted by another wave of pain that caused a strangled cry to leave my parted lips. The enemy in front of me frown as he looked down at me. "Tell me Shoujo. What's your name and do you fear death?"

I looked up at him with teary eyes as I choked out my answer, uncurling from my ball slightly. "M-my names… Ellen Walker… A-and I don't fear death…"

I shakily smiled at him as he studied me carefully; he bent down to my form as the rain fell through his figure. "Pleasure to meet you, Shoujo. I'm Tyki Mikk and tonight I won't let you die."

My dulling grey eyes widen for a second before slowly closing as Tyki's figure began to become blurry. I slowly fell to unconsciousness as I heard my name spoken over and over again by the man next to me.

* * *

 **Tyki Mikk's POV:**

"Ellen! Ellen! Don't fall to sleep! Shit!" Slithering my arms under her and picking her up bridal style, resting her head against my toned chest as I walked through one of Road's checkered doors.

I arrived on the other side of in a dark room. Walking further into the room and resting the unconscious girl on a king sized bed, which had black sheets and a dark purple doona. Leaving the girl in the room and walking off to go get Maitora - the thirteenth. She's the only one who can help her at the moment.

Walking down the many halls of the white ark and arriving at Maitora's lab, knocking on the door and entering. "Maitora can you help me. I have an injured… friend in my room."

I nearly missed what Maitora said because her voice was so soft that it could've been mistaken by the wind. "Alright, show me to her."

I didn't even question how Maitora knew that it was a girl that was injured. I turned on my heal and headed back to my room, Maitora behind me. I opened the dark wood door and let her in. Maitora went over to Ellen and began to treat her.

It is a shame that she nearly died; I really enjoyed playing poker with cheater girl. I hope I can play again and this time I may win. I chucked at the thought and waited for Maitora to finish and once she did, she took her leave.

I sat down next to the girl who remaindered me of a fallen angel, her scarred left side of her face and her white hair, which had traces of red in it from the blood that has soaked into it; her breathing was steady and no longer uneven. I smiled down at her as I muttered. "Why are you so fascinating to me, Shoujo?"

I watched her sleep for a while, making sure she didn't die because it would be no fun if she did. Also, there's just something about here that makes me want to protect her from anyone and everything.

My eye dark brows scrunched together as I pulled up a chair, watching her chest rise and fall with every breath she took in and let out. The bandaging covering her chest only letting me see the small mounds of her breast, her flat stomach and smooth milky skin. I had the urge to run my fingers over the skin, the soft milky white skin that I wanted to touch.

White hair.

Milky white skin.

And so pure.

For now that is.

I chuckled darkly as I reached up to her hair, stroking it gently as I slowly moved my hand down her soft skin. A shiver running down my spine as I rubbed the area next to her breasts, smirking slightly as my mind seemed to wonder to a more _intense_ direction.

I pulled my hand away as I sat back in my chair, breathing slowly to get rid of the slight ache in my groin. How does she make me feel this way? No other woman can so why her?

I shook my head as I tried to stay calm and clear my thoughts; she's so beautiful and so rare, which make her mine.

All Mine.

I smirked as I looked at her sleeping form. She will be mine one way or another and don't you worry little girl, you'll love every bit of what I give you.


	2. The Once Broken Girl

**A special thanks to all the people who have reviewed, favourite and followed. It means a lot to know that you like my story and I would just like to answer a couple reviews.**

 ** _CryDon'tSmile :_ There is no promises~ You know how I'm like~ Thanks for the review, Cry~**

 ** _idea getthe_ _:_ I change the first chapter a bit... The word 'timid' is bad and must not be used. I must not make Tyki timid, he's not allowed to be timid unless necessary! Thank you for reviewing!**

 _ **Darke13 : **_**Well, personally I think there are way too many boys in the Noah clan so I like to imagine Mitora as a Girl. Thank you for the review.**

 _ **Brystak2000 :**_ **I hope it is interesting and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the review.**

 ** _Ryuakilover:_ Here is the new chapter, hope ya like it~!**

 **Please don't forget to leave a review~!**

* * *

 **The End Is Only The Beginning**

 **Chapter 2: The Once Broken Girl**

* * *

 _Tick, tock, goes this clock_

 _They laughed and they mocked her_

 _Tick, tock, goes the clock_

 _They punished and they hurt her_

 _Tick, tock goes the clock_

 _They bent and they broke her_

 _Tick, tock, went the clock_

 _She cried and they killed her_

* * *

 **Tyki's POV:**

I watched her for what seemed like hours, possibly days before she showed any sign of waking. Her eye lids twitched and she shifted but her eyes stayed firmly closed, quiet whines leaving her lips.

My eye brows scrunched together in confusion as she stirred. I rest a hand on her shoulder as her head lulled to the side, her breathing quickening slightly as she didn't wake. She was having a nightmare. "Shoujo?"

* * *

 **Ellen's POV:**

 ** _~Dream~_**

 _I looked around the dark room as I pulled on the chains that were on my wrists, I began to panic as I pulled on the restraints with all my might. The restrains cut into my wrists and caused the blood to drip to the floor forming a small crimson puddle. I looked down at them with wide eyes as my head shot up when the door was heard opening and closing. "Ah, you're finally up girl. Do you know what you did this time?"_

 _A shadowy figure stood in front of me with their hands behind there back. I stayed quiet and the man, judging on voice continued. "You got an exorcist fatally wounded by abandoning him and so you will be punished."_

 _The man pulled out something that looked like a dagger but something that was black seem to drip from the end of the blade. My eyes widened when I realized that is was akuma blood. "No, please don't! Please!"_

 _He scraped the dagger across the knuckles on my left hand as the innocence shot pain up my arm, a choked cry left my lips as he brought the blade up and across my upper arm. "We got the akuma blood from collecting some bullets and taking the blood or oil from it. Great torture for parasitic-type."_

 _Tears welled in my eyes as he continued to do this for what seemed like hours._

 _When the man got bored after using the dagger he called for the Crows help, everything kinda seemed blurred after losing so much blood. My mind was fogged and when I felt the pain that spread across my back did my mind snap back into reality._

 _The pain returned with the sound of something cracking in the air, it the only thing breaking the silence as well as my choked cries. "Please stop… Please."_

 _"When will you understand that this is what you get if you try to run. So, be a good little girl and stay." He grinned wickedly as continued to whip my back until it was covered in crimson blood._

 _I cried for him to stop and all he did was apply more force to the swings. I was hoping if this kept up that I would pass out or at least bleed to death. The latter seemed more fitting. All I wanted was this pain to stop for all of it to grow numb, for all of it to become a blur and a distance memory but that wouldn't happen._

 _Never._

 _He stood above my beaten form, pressing his foot onto my head as he spoke coldly. "Do you understand now girl that you will forever belong to the order. If you die we'll find another to fill in your shoes. But for the time being you'll never escape us and you'll never tell the others of this. Only Central should know of this. Have a good sleep girl because when you wake, it'll be nothing more than a never ending nightmare."_

 ** _~End Dream~_**

My eyes shot open as I my eyes darted around the room, my eyes landing on the Noah sitting next to me. I relaxed slightly as my breath came out shaky, placing my left hand on my face as I tried to steady my breathing.

 _'Everything is fine. It was only a dream, it wasn't – that was memory not a nightmare. How could I have forgotten that?'_

"Hey Shoujo, are you alright?" Tyki placed a hand on my shoulder and I flinched away from him. The scars all over my back ached, it may have happened three years ago but the scars feel like they're tearing themselves back open.

I forced myself to sit up even though it hurt the fresh wounds, gritting my teeth as my hair fell in front of my face, grumbling out darkly. "I'll make sure he dies horribly for what he did to me…"

Tyki, who was just watching raised a brow and wondered who could make a girl like this hate them enough to kill them.

I moved my right hand back to brush against a couple of the scars that bastard left. My eyes flashed with rage as I slowly moved my eyes to the Noah sitting next to me, only just noticing that I wasn't wearing a top and my bindings where the only thing covering my chest. A faint blush spread across my cheeks as I crossed my arms over my chest.

Tyki raised a brow and a smirk began to form on his lips as he looked at her, chuckling slightly. "What's the matter Shoujo? Why ya blushing?"

"N-none of business, Mikk!" I pulled my arms around my chest but hissed when I knocked my stomach slightly. Mikk pushed slightly on my shoulders, making me lay down and look up at him. I looked into his beautiful golden eyes and my cheeks darkened slightly.

"Why'd you help me? Why not leave me to die," My eye brows scrunched together as I frowned, "Like everyone else would…"

Tyki brushed some of my hair behind my ear, smiling gently. "Simple, you fascinate me."

I tilted my head to the side as he watched my every move, narrowing my eyes in curiosity. "How?"

Tyki closed his eyes as he tapped his chin, humming slightly. "You're different… You're appearance. The way you act. You're skill and everything that just revolves around you, darling."

He leaned closer to me, lifting one of his hands to gently touch my jaw, lifting it up slightly as he layed a soft kiss upon my lips. My eyes widened as they slowly fluttered close as I melted into the gentle kiss.

* * *

 **~KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~**


	3. To Fear HIM

**Good Evening/Afternoon/Morning My Lovely Readers~**

 **I'm glad that you guys like this story and I'm happy with the amount of people that like this story. I'm going to answer some reviews now.**

 **Ryuakilover : I know I want to the rip the person to shreds to but I love seeing Ellen suffer because I just DO. Also, you'll be able to see more of _'_** ** _anonymous sadist char_ _'_ later on _._ Thanks for the review~**

 **CryDon'tSmile : Awe... But I wanted to kill ALL of them with fire, even her...Haha, just kidding (Sorta). Thanks for the review Cry~**

 **Brystak2000 : No, it wasn't him - Cross - who did that to Allen/Ellen. I don't think Cross would be that cruel... Maybe.**

 **Please leave a review, favourite or follow~!**

 _ **~KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~**_

* * *

 **The End Is Only The Beginning**

 **Chapter 3: To Fear _HIM_**

* * *

 _Open your eyes and see what is here_

 _Open your eye there is nothing to fear_

* * *

 **Tyki's POV:**

I pulled back after a couple seconds, my burning golden eyes trained on her face.

A dark blushed had stained her once pale cheeks, the blush still darking. Her silver eyes were closed as her chest heavied. My lips tingled, wanting to crash my lips against her's again but I had to fight back this small urge for the time being.

I shifted on the bed so I was lurking over her, a smirk on my lips as I stared down at her. I brushed a stand of her white hair behind her ear as I leaned down and kissed her red cheeks, feeling the burning skin beneath them. Her eyes fluttered opened to meet my gold, smirk on my lips as I pulled away, chuckling. "You're blush is cute."

This caused her to roll her head to the side, pouting as she glared at the wall. Mumbling a 'is not' under her breath as I looked down at the bandages, noticing a small red mark appearing. I moved away from her, getting off the side of the bed and walking over to my dresser and pulling out a white long sleeve shirt. I threw it at her as she looked at it, raising a brow.

"Change into that after your finish bathing, I'll run the bath if you can get up and clean yourself… Unless you need help?" A smirk spread across my lips at the look she gave me, it was of horror and embarrassment. Her cheeks darkened as I walked into the bathroom and ran the bath, making sure it was a good temperature before walking out to see a struggling Ellen; she was having trouble standing and staying standing.

I sighed as my smirk widened, striding over to her before scooping her into my arms, a surprised shriek leaving her lips. I walked into the bathroom and sat her on the sink, starting to undo her bandages and binding on her top half; once they fell her arms flew up to her chest to cover herself. A dark blush painted her cheeks as she glared at me; I smirked and took a step back. "You may want Road to help you…unless you don't want her too?"

"I'm… I'm fine. I can bathe by myself…" She glared at me as I walked out of the bathroom, leaving the door open slightly as I walked out of the room to go and get food for the parasitic user.

* * *

 **Ellen's POV:**

I pushed myself of the sink, my legs shaking slightly under my weight but not giving in. I gently slide off the remaining of my clothing and stepped into the warm bath. Slowly lowering myself into the bath as I hissed when the water made my wounds sting, when the slight stinging faded I rested my head on the edge of the bath, looking up at the roof.

' _I wonder how long I've been here. Does the Order know of my disappearance? Do they even care? Are my friends searching for me? Is anyone searching for me? Will I be deemed as a traitor if they found out where I am? Would **He** punish me for disappearing?_ '

My hands quivered as I thought about what he might do to me, tears brimmed at the corner of my eyes as I thought of all the pain he has put me through. I flinched when a knock was heard on the door. "Hey Shoujo, you almost done?"

He stepped into the room, a blush formed on my cheeks as I pulled my knees up to my chest to cover myself. I looked away as he moved closer to me; I could feel his gaze on me as he chuckled. "You still have blood in your hair, Shoujo. Here, let me wash it out."

"N-no… I c-can do it." I didn't have much say in the matter he removed his white closes and sat them on the sink.

"Nonsense, I said I would do it." He grabbed the bottle of shampoo, putting some into his hands as he began to rub it into my hair. His strong fingers massaged my scalp as he rubbed the tips of my hair to get rid of the blood.

I stared at the water as a thought appeared to mind. "Tyki?"

He hummed in acknowledgement as he washed the shampoo out of my hair. "How long am I going to be here?"

In truth I didn't care all too much about being here, I just didn't really wanna go back to the Order and find that _He_ was there and heard of what happened. I just didn't want be in pain for what he did. I'm… I'm scared to go back.

"I don't know but for now, I'll say until you're fully healed." Tyki held out my towel as I leaned forward and let out the bath, grabbing the towel from Tyki as I wrapped it around my form. Slowly standing and stepping out of the bath with the towel wrapped tightly around my form.

Tyki left the bathroom as I dried myself off and slide on the undergarment Tyki had given me and not even questioning WHERE he got them from. Grabbing the large white long sleeve top and sliding it onto my frame, dropping the towel as I fastened the buttons up. My hair dripped with water as I picked up the towel and began to dry my hair.

Once my locks were dry-ish, I walked out of the room to be met with a cart of food and Tyki sipping red wine at a small table in the corner. I raised a brow at him as he gestured towards the cart of food. "I thought you would be hungry so I made so akuma maids make you something but since I don't know what you like I got bits of everything."

I walked over to the table, grabbing a plate of food as I slowly began to eat. After a while I couldn't handle eating at my slow pace for my innocence needed energy meaning I need to eat more.

* * *

 **Tyki's POV:**

I sipped my wine and watched my fallen angel – Ellen Walker – eat and to say it was a large appetite wouldn't fit the description. No, she ate like her stomach was a black hole and to say it wasn't sickening to watch her devour – inhale – food would be a lie.

I felt slightly ill as I watched her wipe her mouth clean, a content sigh leaving her pale lips. She looked at me and gave me a slight smile, her voice soft and melodious, like an angel. "Thank you for the food."

Her smile was beautiful and to think I had never seen her smile, I had only ever seen her frown or poker face every time she defeated akuma or played a couple rounds of poker. I chuckled as I sipped my wine, looking at her with my golden eyes as she placed her last dish on the cart. A quiet yawn left her lips as she rubbed her mercury eye. "You can go to sleep. I'll take the cart away and return in a minute. Stay in here."

I got up from my seat as I pushed the cart down the halls and into the kitchen where the akuma maids would clean the dishes. I turned on my heel and began to walk back to my room, a frown on my lips.

'Faded scars all over her back, some darker than others and some newer. Where did she get them from? I doubt they were from just being an exorcist, judging on how she woke up earlier and touched them. I'd say that someone at the Order did this to her but who?'

My thoughts came to a halt as I stare at the slightly ajar door to my room, panicking slightly knowing I had closed it. I placed my hand on the door and pushed it open and what created my sights was the Earl leaning over Ellen. "Why is Allen Walker here, Tyki~?"

"I… I saved her." The Earl slowly turned to me as he tilted his head to the side and narrowed his golden eyes.

"Explain." I shrunk back slightly as I straighten my back and took a breath in.

"I found her bleeding in the mud and I… I couldn't let her die. Something told me to save her and I did." The Earl hummed slightly and looked back over to a peacefully sleeping Ellen.

"She may stay for now but if she attacks anyone, you must get rid of her. Understood?" The Earl's eyes flashed in waring as he slowly made his way out of the room.

"Understood, Lord Earl."

"Good. Goodnight Tyki." The Earl shut the door and left me standing there staring at the door. I fisted my hands as I walked over to the door, locking it before taking off my socks and shirt. Sliding under the covers and pulling the sleeping Ellen into my chest, nuzzling her white locks as I held onto her tight, whispering.

"I won't let anything happen to you for you are now mine, Ellen. You will always be mine, I will always protect and you can never leave me."


	4. Mother's Lullaby

**Good Evening/Afternoon/Morning My Lovely Readers~**

 **FIRST OFF, I'm sorry that it taken nearly (more) than nine months to update! I'm really sorry!**

 **Secondly, in all honestly I find it so hard writing straight pairings because I prefer writing BoyxBoy, so much easier to write. Also, I kinda had no idea what I was gonna write for this chapter, so if it's crap... Sorry.** **Thanks for the people who follow, favourite and review. ( _AND PLEASE HELP ME WITH STORY IDEAS!_ )**

 **I don't have anything really to say so... Please leave a review, follow or favourite!**

 **KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~!**

* * *

 **The End Is Only The Beginning**

 **Chapter 4: Mother's Lullaby**

* * *

 _The horror of what is known_

 _And the fear of the unknown_

 _Is what drives and corrupts one another_

 _For what is known can help or destroy another_

* * *

 **Tyki's POV:**

My brows were creased as I woke to the sound of knocking and the annoying voice of a young girl, Road. "TYKI! Get up! TYYYYYKI!"

I slowly got up and moved away from Ellen, rubbing my temples as I made my way to the door but instead of opening it, I phased through it. I didn't want her to pester Ellen, she already has to deal with me taking care of her and I doubt she likes me but that'll change in time.

I gave Road a tired and bored look as she looked up at me. "What do you want Road? I only got back a couple hours ago and I'm tired. So, go play with Lero so I can sleep."

"Awe, but Tyki… I heard that you had Allen in your room. I wanna play with him!" Road whined as I just stared at her. She probably heard the news about her being here from the Earl. Damn, and to think that I could have had her all to myself if this annoying and horrifying little girl didn't hear about this.

"I don't know what you're talking about Road. Now, if you don't mind I'm going back to bed." With that I turned around and walked through the door again, walking back over to my bed where I just sat on the edge as I watched Ellen sleep peacefully. I grabbed a lock of her white hair and played with it between my thumb and pointer.

Her hair was so soft.

She stirred slightly in her sleep but she didn't awaken, my golden eyes were fixed to her plump pink lips that were begging me to crash mine into them and to just taste her sweet lips. I tore my gaze away from her lips as I slide back into bed, pulling her close to me as I stared at the ceiling, as I closed my eyes and thought of anything that came to mind, which happened to be about when I was little and the lullaby my mother use to sing to me.

 _'"What's wrong, dear?" The caring look that grace my mother's face, her curly black hair that had a purple tint to it in the light, he pale green eyes shone with love as she held out her arms to the crying child in front of her._

 _"I had a nightmare, mother." The younger version of me ran over to her as she embraced me, holding me tightly as she cradled me in her arms. Stroking my hair as she hummed slightly, trying to ease my fears as her gentle voice sung out a lullaby._

 _"Nana nenen_

 _fica bem bem_

 _perto do meu coracao_

 _fica assim perto de mim_

 _se ano tem bicho papao_

 _bem bem assim_

 _perto de mim_

 _bim bem bom bom_

 _bim bem bom bom_

 _perto do meu coracao~"'_

I smiled sadly as I opened my eyes and stared at the roof, pain flickered in my golden eyes as I remembered things about my mother. Such a loving women she was.

I rested one of my arms behind my head as the other was wrapped around Ellen's waist, trying not to touch her wound too much but my fingertips gently brushed over the uneven skin around it. This time I won't lose someone I love, because I don't ever want to feel like _that_ again. I narrowed my eyes as I looked away from the roof when I felt the little white head move; I looked down to see mercury eyes looking at me. They were slightly unfocused because she was still waking up; the tired expression she was giving me was adorable.

"Morning darling, sleep well?" I smirked down at her as her mind seemed to have progressed where she was and a faint blush appeared upon her pale cheeks. She tried to push away from me but I simply tightened my hold on her, and being wary of her wound but after a minute she gave up and huffed in annoyance.

"I slept fine." Her mercury eyes didn't look to towards me as she scowled at the roof. An expression like that looked cute on her face, it reminded me of a child that had been accused that they were cute when they thought they weren't.

"That's good but today we're going to head out because we need to fetch you some clothes. Unless you want to pay Road a visit and she can dress you, and she may want to put you in a dress~" I smirked, a chuckle rumbling in my chest as a horrified expression found its way across her face at the very thought of spending time with Road.

"But, I will need to stop by to get you pants and a shirt that'll fit." I slowly pulled away from Ellen, sliding out of the bed as she sat up in it, I looked at her as I noticed the darkening blush that slowly spread across her cheeks, she fidgeted with the large shirt she was wearing.

"Unless you'd prefer to wear my clothing that could fall off your frame at any time~" My smirk threatened to widen as the blush on her cheeks darken, her mercury eyes trying to burn holes into my skull. I shook my head lightly as I looked towards the door, a frown making its way onto my lips as I sighed.

The shifting of bed sheets caused me to glance back at Ellen, a small smile on my lips as I watched her, slender legs slide out from under the sheets and her small feet gentle rest on the floor, the white shirt covering everything above mid-thigh. I turned away as a warm feeling began to twist in my lower regions, I sauntered over to the door as I glance out the corner of my eye, speaking evenly. "I'll be back, stay where you are and do NOT leave this room."

Ellen clenched her fists but nodded none the less, clenching her jaw as she watched my frame phase through the door. I sighed, muttering under my breath as I made my way to Road's room, "Let me pain begin…"

* * *

 **Ellen's POV:**

My knuckles turned white as I watched him walk through the door, glaring at it as pushed myself off the edge of the bed. Slowly standing as my gaze looked around the room, using the bed for support as I slowly moved away from it.

I slowly walked over to the bathroom, walking in and digging around until I could find some clean bandages. After searching for a while I found what I was looking for, a small cheer left my lips as I unbutton the long sleeve shirt, slowly beginning to wrap the bandaging around me with some difficulty.

I sighed in relief when I had finished bandaging the wound, running my hands over the bandaging before buttoning up my shirt and walking out of the bathroom. My gaze travelled around the dark room, seeing nothing other than a bottle of red wine on a table with an ash tray.

I sighed, again, looking towards the door before slowly walking towards it, pressing my ear up against it. Silence was the only thing that met my ear as waited, after a minute I quickly glance back at the room before slowly opening the dark door. I peeked my head out of the room to see a long dark walk way, illuminate by dim candles on the wall as I slowly stepped out of the room, closing the door behind me.

I gazed down the darken hall before slowly making my way down it, the eerie hall making the hair's on the back of my neck stand up or it was the fact that this is where the enemy resided.

My bare feet quietly padded down on the wooden floor boards, one groaning under my weight and causing me to freeze in place as my hands shook. The darkened hall only seeming to get darker as I stood where I was, my chest tightening in fear as a throat was cleared behind me. My mercury eyes widened in horror as I slowly turned around to let my gaze land on the figure in front of me.


End file.
